Brughentwerp
Brughentwerp is a Nation standing on the Waiting List at the moment. It's represented by the national broadcaster BGW-TV. The capital city of Brughentwerp is Antsel. Brughentwerp has participated 8 times and reached the top four times. They failed to make the top five in their first two appearances as well as during WLSC 7 and WLSC 13. At the moment, Brughentwerp & Aspirinia are the only countries winning two times in the WLSC. Waiting List Song Contest - Appearances Brughentwerp debuted in WLSC in the fourth edition already. Extensive information about every entry is beneath this table. N stands for number of participating nations. 'WLSC #4' Brughentwerp was debuting in the WLSC #4, and to keep it eurovision-spiritfull, we were sending Getter Jaani with a Estonian collegue of her. This song was not received very good by the other voters, because this song was already sent to two other contestes on Escforum, and so coming 11th in a field of 15. Actually we were 10th on a tie with Kobilich but with ties broken, we were 11th. 'WLSC #5' For Brughentwerp's second entry, we went for something completely different & Nero was chosen internally to represent our country. Three songs were in the running for the spot in WLSC # 5, and these were, Promises, Me And You & Guilt. The last song made it finally because of the national succes of this song and because of the very provocative videoclip. The song didn't do bad or good with coming 9th in a field of 17. This was the second time we ended on a tie, this time with Illumnia 'WLSC #6' Over here they say, thirth time, good time and this was applicable. After searching for a strong-ballad, Lena Katina came out with Never Forget to participate. She went to second place with just one point difference to Aspirinia, who was, you'll never believe, the 12-pointer of Brughentwerp thirth time in a row. So this was a sort of win & lose situation at the same time. The top five had a very little pointdifference with the first place having 100 points, second place & thirth place 99 (Brughentwerp was second with the ties broken, making Territrius thirth) and fourt & fifth place 98 points. This made the voting worth watching to until the very end. This was the thirth time in a row Brughentwerp ended on a tie, doesn't deserve this a little applaus. 'WLSC #7' With some political problems in the country, BGW-TV hadn't much time to search for a great entry because they had to focus more on political programs & debates and such shows. So they just let everyone who wanted to participate send their entry. In the end, Joe Jonas came out as the winner & represented Brughentwerp in Aspirinia. Less effort means less points & Brughentwerp had it's worst result untill then with a 13th place in a field of 15. 'WLSC #8' BGW-TV had sent a picture of the frontman from Hooverphonic as a hint to what was coming for WLSC #8 but in the end Brughentwerp chose for a national final because the Brughentwians wanted one because of the disapointing results. It was the first time that a national final was used to chose a candidate to represent Brughentwerp. After eight of the ten voters voting, Sara Bareilles was still first with a big lead, but in the last two votings, Birdy came up again and went straight for the first place. After an exciting voting in the host country, Sunoria, Birdy & her cover of Bony Iver's song Skinny Love came out as the winner of WLSC #8. 'WLSC #9' After the success that the National Final of WLSC #8 brought to Brughentwerp, the same method was chosen to select the candidate for WLSC #9. Nero from WLSC #5 tries again with this time 'Crush on you'. This time there were again ten voters, and the scoreboards were split up in three scoreboards with three or four voters per board. After the first scoreboard, Kelly Clarckson & Skylar Grey were winning to pass the throne to Pixie Lott & Pusha T. after the second scoreboard. Kelly Clarckson remained high placed. In the last scoreboard, Underdogs Tom Dice & Elisa Tovati and Florence + The Machine rised up high to take the first & second place. Unfortunately, on the forums, it was discorvered that in the time before Brughentwerp was competing, in WLSC #2 to be exact, this song was already used thus disqualifying this song. Runner-up Florence + The machine became the candidate of Brughentwerp. Florence + The Machine performed proudly the host nation & became 5th in a field of 18. 'WLSC #10' With giving the highest places for Brughentwerp & high viewing figures, BGW-TV organised again a National Final, but a little one because of the savings they have due to the costs of hosting WLSC #9. There were ten voters in total and with 26 out of 30 possible points, Kato won. She went trough to Singeneria, winning the big title of WLSC #10 also. This was the fourth time top 5, and the second win, in seven participations. 'WLSC #11' Due to hosting WLSC #11, BGW-TV hadn't time left to make an National Final and internal selected Niki & The Dove with her song The Drummer to participate in WLSC #11 in her own country. She got a respected place in Antsel and was honoured to lose from 12-pointer Illumia. 'WLSC # 12' Brughentwerp tried once again with a national final at WLSC #12. The intrest in the national final was high in the country itself but abroad much less with only four voters. There was a tie between the 3th, 4th & 5th place and all of these were broken by the votes of Brughentwerp. In the end, Kimbra won with a huge lead, going to Illumia with proud. 'WLSC # 13' Wanting to do great once again, the Brughentwerpian people chose in a poll Bon Iver as composer & lyrics-writer for WLSC #13's entry. And thus he came with the magnificent song, Holocene. As he's the perfect singer also for doing this song, BGW-TV said he could go sing this song. The update of the music charts after this new, saw three of his songs rising. The entry, Holocene rised from 8th to 1st and Calgary from 46th to 23th. His original version of Skinny Love re-entered the chart to place 32, do did the version from Birdy being 29th. Bon Iver went to Gringotts to get a very disappointed tenth place. 'WLSC # 14' For this edition, Brughentwerp is sending something native again, with Selah Sue being a big star here & also abroad. With vocal support from Tom Barman & musical support from the Subs, they made an old Belgian classic rise to fame again, Zanna. After being out of the top five after being there for five consecutive times, Selah Sue & the others brought Brughentwerp there again, giving a bronze place in the end, which that Selah repeted in WLSC #15. 'WLSC # 15' The people from Brughentwerp went back to roots for edition and had a Belgian national final. In the list of participants we see Selah Sue back from WLSC #14. After a long voting, with K3 - Eyo at the top for the half of the time, Bab & Selah Sue ended on a tie. As the last voter only voted a half hour before the end, BGW-TV asked a consultant (A good friend of the president) to also give his votes and thus break the ties. In the end Selah Sue won, being the first participant of Brughentwerp to come back, also in a consecutive time. This National Final saw a record of voters, 13 in total. 'WLSC # 16' With the successes that National Finals always bring to Brughentwerp in the back of our mind, BGW-TV gave a more international NF with artists spread all over the world. Spinoffs - Appearances N# means the number of participating nations 'Worst Song 2' After a long decision of three minutes, a Brughentwerpian panel of tramps chose their son Raymond to sing a song about his most beloved item in his life. Raymond became 18th in a field of thirty with 49 points. 'Minority Languages Spinoff' Brughentwerp chose their song internally. Any song in East-Flemish could be send to BGW-TV, who after that chose out of those songs the best three, whichout a panel of music experts chose the best. There were in total only 52 songs sent but BGW-TV said to be excited about the song going to Dal Riata in one of the local languages. Voting Totals 'Waiting List Song Contest' Most points given to (WLSC#4 - WLSC #14) Most points gotten from (WLSC#4 - WLSC #14) 'Nation Song Contest' Most points given to (NSC#70 - NSC#77) Awards